Reactions
by Chatter Puncher
Summary: What would happen if Skulker actually managed to capture Danny, Kill him, and put up his pelt? What would Jack do? Maddie? Vlad? Jazz? Sam? Tucker? The box Ghost? Ember? Clockwork? Valerie? Dash? Mr. Lancer? Star? Story meant as comic relief for the bored
1. Danny FentonPhantom

-1**To all those reading my so far, unfinished story, I would update it, but I had to get this out of my head, it's been bugging me. I do not own anything mentioned or not mentioned.**

I had just sat down in my chair in the back of lancer's class, when my ghost sense went off.

I looked to ceiling and thought, "Come _on!_"

I raised my hand and Mr. Lancer closed his eyes for a second, presumably in annoyance, and the said, "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"May I go to the nurse, I have a stomach ache."

He sighed and waved me out of the classroom. I got out and left, slower than normal, whilst holding my stomach to make my excuse more believable.

I had taken ten steps out of the classroom when a huge ecto net surrounded me, tangling my limbs in the perfectly sized holes.

The net shrunk to a size I could hardly move. I tried going ghost, but couldn't.

Every time I tried, I was zapped by the net as if it were a dog's bark collar.

I was lifted out of the school by a rope attached to the net and was lifted into the air.

I came face to face with Skulker.

"Finally! I have caught you, whelp. Now I can take you to my lair and skin you for the foot of my bed. And you know what else I will do, when I'm done with that?"

I raised an eyebrow out of mock curiosity.

"I will take all of your leftover insides to Plasmius so he can make that wonderful clone he's been speaking of these last few months."

_No! _

"Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. So HA!"

A strange thought struck me. _Can he read minds now or something? _then the answer came just as quickly as the question. _No, he can't read minds, my shock must have just shown through on my face. _

I finally convinced myself that was it, and then looked around we were about outside my house by now, and Skulker dove through the walls down into the basement and into the open portal.

We flew for what seemed like hours and finally came to his lair.

He undid the net and I jumped out, quickly turning ghost.

Bad move.

As soon as I was completely ghost, he stuck handcuffs on me that were roped to the pole on the wall.

I tried reverting to human, but I couldn't.

It must be the cuff's doing.

As soon as I realized this, my eyes went huge. I scanned the room for Skulker, but he wasn't there.

_He must be invis-_

My thoughts were cut short by the materialization of Skulker holding a huge blade like the one I had seen in a movie yesterday called _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

He swung the blade in the same manner that the executioner had, but the blunt end down.

It hit me on the top on my head. Hard. My last thought was totally abnormal, I think: _hmm, I see Tinkywinky, lala, poh, and, oh, wasn't there another one? What was his name again?_

And then all went black.


	2. Maddie Fenton

-1Maddie: I was cleaning the floor of the lab with aq bar of soap an bucket of water because Jack had dropped one of his five PB&J sandwiches on the ground, smearing the floor with sticky grape jam.

I went upstairs to the bathroom, and on my way back down I saw a ghost fly in through the wall and head to the ghost portal. I looked closer and saw that my little Danny was in a small net in his hand. I ran up to him as he flew to the ghost portal and tried stopping before I fell through.

No such luck. The floor was till slippery from where I was cleaning, and I was did a Matrix slip forward and crashed through the portal.

I felt a slight shock as though a bucket of ice water was dumped on my head.

And then I was falling… and falling… and falling… _and falling…_ I was beginning to get annoyed with how long I was falling when I thought, _uh-oh, I'm gonna hit eventually, and probably die, then jack will probably come into the basement, slip, and do the same thing and land on me. That will hurt._

I looked down finally and saw, to my utter horror, the ground.

I close my eyes and hit the ground finally. I hit hard, and then all was black.


	3. Jack Fenton

-1Jack: _Hmm, Madds should be done cleaning now, so I'm gonna go down and plug things in to see if they will suck the living (?) daylights out of those ghosts!_

I bounded down the stairs just as a vampire-like ghost came out of the portal. But the ghost wasn't the thing that scared me. And I don't get scared often.

What scared me was what he was holding. It was my Maddie.

When I woke up I was in the hospital, and Vladdy was by my side. I smiled up at him, and then what happened hit me like a stone.

"Maddie!" I croaked out.

I saw Vlad start crying through already-red eyes.

It was then I knew that my Madeline was dead. I asked where she was, and they said she was in the morg.

I asked to see her, but they said I couldn't because of the things I said while I was in shock.

I asked what I said and all they could do was shake their heads.

I looked to my V-man for help, but all he could do was look at me pitifully.

I felt my blood run cold at his look. It was so familiar.

I thought of where I could of seen it, because I had never seen Vladdy look like that. Then it struck me.

The theory that me and Madds were working on was that there could be half ghosts.

If our theory was true, then Vlad was that Vampire ghost I had seen come out of he ghost zone with my wife's body being carried bridal style, limp and dead.

"You're the Wisconsin Ghost, aren't you?" I asked, so only he could hear.

His eyes told me the truth.

I started shouting, "YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU!!!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! THAT'S WHY YOU CAME OUT OF THE GHOST ZONE WITH HER DEAD, ISN'T IT?!?! BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!"

The security came in and dragged me fighting out of the room. I found it funny, that they needed five guys pushing and two pulling to drag me out.

One week later I was put into a crazy-person home were I had to see a special psychiatrist named Ms. Spectra.

My hunches told me that she was ghost, but no matter what I did or said, they just thought I was madder than I was when I came inside.

I got occasional visits from old school friends or from people I knew from the neighborhood, but all they ever did was shake their head and look at me sorrowfully, or laugh and say they knew I would eventually end up killing my wife and end up in a crazy house like this.

It broke my heart.

After about a year of this, I stopped caring enough to notice I only got one visit from Jazz, right when I was put in this prison, and had never gotten one form my one and only son, Danny.

This realization hurt more than the death of my wife.

It also made me stop caring about anything, and I became one of the quietest forty year olds in the psycho house.

This probably made the professionals think I was even more crazy.

I died at the age of forty six a few years later from depression.


	4. Jazz Fenton

-1Jazz: I got home to a quiet household and braced myself for what was an inevitable attack by my parents trying to see if I was a ghost.

When nothing happened, I cracked an eye open and saw an empty room.

I searched the house and found nobody, not even Danny, who got home earlier.

I went into the basement and saw soap and water all over the floor and moms foot prints sliding everywhere and into the ghost zone. I also saw more recently made foot prints that I recognized as dads, and he obviously got into a fist fight with someone in thick high heels.

_Odd, _I thought. _the high heels only leave the room, there are no prints of him coming in… VLAD!_

The idea of Vlad being in the lab with Dad after mom went careening into the ghost zone and then Dad fist fighting him must mean Vlad carried mom up out of the ghost zone and dad saw his ghost form and attacked, because he probably assumed Vlad killed mom.

But then, the thought came to me, _why would mom be running enough to slip into the ghost zone? _

A ghost must have come through, but if that were the case, why wouldn't she just let it fly into the ghost zone… _unless it had Danny and she saw him in human form!!!_

I rushed upstairs three flights of stairs to the ops center and activated the camera recorder that showed me what happened in the basement.

It was exactly as I thought.

Ghost X had taken Danny into the ghost zone with Danny in a net that seemed to prevent him using and kind of ghost powers. I saw mom come down the stairs, unbeknownst to Skulker, as he calls himself, and Danny.

Her eyes widened and she just ran up to them, slipped on the slippery ground, and fell through the portal.

Nothing happened right away, so I fast forwarded it about four hours until my dad came downstairs and looked around. I saw him grow shocked as he saw Vlad's ghost form step out of the ghost zone holding his dead wife.

It must have clicked in his head that this ghost had killed her, because he became crazy like a wild animal, forgetting all his weapons, he started attacking Vlad.

That is, until Vlad hit him on the head and knocked him out.

Vlad laid my mom down on the ground, transformed, and walked upstairs and called, I assume, the hospital. Not a minute later they appeared and but my dad on a extra large stretcher and my mom was slowly put into a second ambulance that had no lights on and it took it nice and slow to the hospital.

I can only imagine they were putting a white sheet over my moms head just then.

I think I went into shock or something, with Danny and mom dead, dad in the hospital with Vlad and then getting sent to a Crazy house, and if I didn't take my anger for Skulker, Vlad, and all other evil ghosts out on my studies, I'd be failing. So instead, I have all 100's and one 97 in my classes. The 97 is in PE. Oh well.

Because of this, I was able to get into any college I wanted, and I did, taking money from my parent's accounts after visiting my dad for the first time to ask permission. I hadn't needed to ask passwords or anything, since me Sam and Tucker had gotten real close since we were the only ones who knew about Danny.

So I just asked Tucker to hack in and get the password and what not.

He did, so I bought him a new gizmo to add to his PDA.

After I got through college I got my dream job of psychologist and ended up working in a high school in Oklahoma. I don't know why, but that state was paying the most for a good psychologist for high schools. A few years later I met a nice guy named Andy and we got married, had a few kids, etc, but other than that, my life is boring.

Except for the big cardboard box on the floor of my closet.

I've forbidden Andy from looking in it, and he has followed orders well, and occasionally I go back and look in it.

It has one of every invention my parents made except for the portal and all the other giant inventions like the dream catcher mabob, and a few others I don't remember.

But at the bottom of the box is a 2'' binder of notebooks bound without spirals. In one was all the notes my mom ever had on ghost inventions, hypothesis, and who knows what else. There were two notebooks of hers actually, but only one was actually full. The other was about 2/3 full.

The third notebook was dad's. I opened it up carefully, trying to to make any seems in the binding, and looked at his strange, unlike-mom's-notes and little doodlings.

Some of his drawings were quite accurate. But the ones of the ghosts were highly inaccurate.

Like the one of my brother's ghost form, he drew it well, but it had brown eyes, and no little logo on his chest. And the feet were all wrong. He drew little balloons for feet.

I set his notebook down and picked up my brothers I had found in his pillowcase when I was trying to find a note from him, because he normally leaves one if he disappears for a few days on end.

I cracked his open for the first time ever, and found that every two or three pages was a full database on every ghost I've seen or heard of, and some that I hadn't.

_When did Danny have time to _do _this? _

As I turned the page again, I saw the few pages on the Box ghost. I looked at the picture of him lifting boxes up behind him and wondered, _who took the picture? _

Out of curiosity, I looked at the end where the info stops and the little ranting about the ghost starts, and one of the last few lines were, _"Because I take the box ghost so easily, one of these days, he's gonna sneak up on me or something, and that's when I'll finally become a full ghost or something, lol. Either that or he'll switch to the 'Cylinder Ghost' and I wont be able to put him in the thermos."_

I frowned, thinking how he wanted to be defeated by the box ghost, and he was by someone else. How sad.

I put his down and took out the last notebook, the thickest one. Mine.

I knew why it was thickest. Because all I did was glue pictures, news articles, magazines pages, website printouts, and everything else about Danny that I could find in there. Every left page had been filled with stuff, and then on the right, I had written things about it. There were about five pages in there from before Danny became a halfa, and only about 2 pages left in the notebook from after he died.

The middle took pace in exactly one year. The day he was taken away by Skulker was his one year anniversary of becoming a half ghost.

I paged through it, just looking at pictures, not reading anything.

When I got to the end, I grabbed a pencil off the computer desk and sat down to write on the last page.

_This book is all about the life of my little brother, Danny Fenton. The Ghost you see most often here is also my Brother, Danny Phantom. Near the beginning, there was an accident where he became half ghost, and on his one-year anniversary of this accident, he was kidnapped and killed by a ghost named Skulker. _

_On this day, my family was ripped apart. My brother dead, my mother dead from trying to catch him before he died, my father in a crazy house, and me, living many states away in Cushing, Oklahoma, instead of our home town Amity Park, Illinois, where all my old and dearest friends were, and still are. _

By now, I was crying.

_I am dedicating this book to my late brother, Danny. _

_If this book is ever published, please, give the credit to me of course, but also to Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, as they are the ones who truly helped me most in my compilation of my brother's life. _

_Thanks you,_

_Dr. Jazz Fenton_


End file.
